found in deep space
by nerothedragon
Summary: our pilot Nero has gotten a mysterious transition to search a planet for life little dose he know he has gotten himself in to deep trouble with new forces he never knew about
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: new transition **

**AN/this is my first story on FF so please don't judge too much, also I do not own the spyro franchise nor do I own the elite: dangerous franchise I only on my OC's all rights reserved to their respective owners please enjoy. **

Nero was awakened abruptly when a black-market dealer was shot down in the hanger "well there goes another idiot" he stated his engine swiping his hand down bringing up a menu to launch, he presses the button the dock landing pad sliding forward and moving up to the sight of multiple ships undocking as well "ship released, engine online, landing gear retracted" a computer voice states Nero throttles up and aims for the exit of the bay, passing through the double shield entrance with a promenade hum moving through the ship as he enters open space activating his boosters till the light marked 'mass locked' goes away, he presses the button with the letters FSD, a small loading bar starts to fill upon reaching the end a tunnel of light and gas clouds start to fly past as he entered slip space ending up in deep space a small blip starts to sound on the coms section of the ship, he flips the button to pull up coms the message reads 'we are willing to give a good amount of credits to anyone who is willing to search sector 235-725 892-5 it's a fair bit out of the way but we believe there may be a new planet that can sustain life all you need to do is check if there is already life there so we can judge if we can start a new colony on it good luck captains' Nero sighs and pulls up his galaxy map entering the coordinates and plots his rout over to the extremely a banded part of space "this pay better be good" he groans as he charges his FSD (frame,shift,drive) to begin his long trip. Little did he know what type of trouble he would get in when he got there.

**AN: ****thank you for reading I hope I will be able to get the real first chapter done soon **


	2. Chapter 2

sorry for the long wait i was *cough cough* preoccupied but i have some time on my hands so i have decided to continue the story so enjoy.

Chapter 1

after about two thousand five hundred FSD jumps and one thousand refuels around some stars Nero had finally made it, "finally, only one jump away and i'm there"

he said to himself, he setup for one more big jump and flew through the slip space and stopped at a binary star system with only three planets. two gas giants and

one lush earth like planet with a massive ocean and lots of small and large masses of land, nero took a second to admire the planet "dear lord if this planets not

inhabited i don't know how" he said as he slowly approached the planet's atmosphere, he could see many clouds and some storm on the planet, but no signs of

severe damage from gamma rays or meteor strikes, as he hit the atmosphere he felt the thud of entry and saw bright red and purple flames dance across his cockpit, it

lasted for well over a minute and as the flames died down he engaged his thrusters to slow his descent a small bit, he finally landed on the surface and let go of the

controls then sat back a little and marveled at the birds flying overhead and sighed then stood up and gestured for the ship AI to move to his suit "check O2 and CO2

levels in the atmosphere would ya Nora" he said addressing his AI "of course Nero, the levels are survivable and comfortable" she said "great" Nero said as he

grabbed a heat sword (a sword that has extremely hot plasma on the blade that is able to cut through almost anything) , a plasma rifle, and a vintage revolver and 17

bullets then headed out of his ship activating the cloak of the ship to keep it out of sight, then activated his own suits cloak and moved forward towards where the sun

was setting, after about an hour of walking he spotted a huge clearing with a large stream, lush green grass and flowers, and a few trees, he then looked more over

to the left and saw a small village of hooded figures "damn did they get here before me" he cursed then used his suits zoom feature to see farther and spotted tails on

all of them "what the hell are these thing" he looked down and sighed "only one way to find out" he started to walk down towards the small village uncloaking his suit,

after a few minutes of walking he reached the gates of the village "halt state your business here" one of the figures stated nero stopped for a second after finding out

they speak english "i wanted to know what your race is" he responded, the figure scowled at him "i could ask you the same question" he said, nero sighed "i am

human" he replied, "i have never heard of a "human" before where do you hail from" he asked nero looked at him and pointed up "the figure laughed at him "you

saying you come from the sky" he laughed out, nero sighed again "no i come from a different planet" he said a little annoyed, the figure started to laugh harder "oh oh

my Archer come over here this thing says it's from a different planet" he said gesturing for another being to come over, Archer came over with his hood off of his head

letting nero see that the race resembles cheetahs that stand erect like humans, he gave slight chuckle "are you a little off in the head son" he said making nero a small

bit mad, nero took out his heat sword and showed them the purple blue ark of the blade, they started to growl and adopt a defensive stance nero lied his sword's

blade on a large rock and let it slowly melt the rock into drips of lava and slowly looked back at them, they looked back in awe as his sword melted the rock with such

ease "who are you" the hooded cheetah asked "i could ask you the same question" he asked with a smirk behind his helmet, he then took off his helmet, resheathed

his heat blade, and reached his hand out to shake hands "names nero" he said "an ape!" the hooded cheetah yelled trying to stab him with a sword, "hold on stop

that" nero screamed "never you damned ape" he yelled back "i'm not an ape i'm a human" nero shouted starting to pull out his plasma rifle and setting it to stun

"please don't make me use this sir" nero shouted "why would i be scared of that piece of metal" he said still rushing at nero, nero finally shot at him hitting his leg

stunning it making him fall to the ground "what the hell is that thing" he shouted in rage "its a plasma rifle and i only stunned your leg you will be able to use it again a

little bit ok" nero said the hooded cheetah started to calm down "ok i wont try to charge at you" he said, nero sighed in relief and sat down "good, so whats your

name" nero asked "my names dagger, you said your name was nero right" he asked nero nodded and put his rifle on his back "so you really are from a different planet

hu" he said nero nodded again "place called mars" dagger looked away "sounds like something the guardians would deal with" he said, nero looked over at him

"guardians who are they" he said, dagger looked back "they could probably help you, whatever help that is they live in the temple in the middle of warfang about two

days hike from here if you head west" he said, nero looked back and smiled "or a few minutes" he said pressing a few thing on his arm as dagger looked at him

quizzically, after a few moments nero's ship landed next to them making dagger jump and point his sword at it "don't worry it's my ship hop in" nero said gesturing for

him to climb on board dagger hesitantly stepped up onto the ship and saw all the buttons and levers on the ship, nero sat down at the control panel and started the

ship "hold on tight" he said closing the back hatch then lifted off and started to fly forward, after a few minutes of flying nero landed at the edge of forest leading to a

large city then engaged the cloak "time to get out" he said opening the back hatch and stepping out of the ship and letting dagger out "w-why can't i see the ship any

more" he said starting to freak out "calm down its just my ships cloak feature it makes it unable to be seen unless i want it to be" nero said walking towards the city

gates, after a few minutes of walking they reached the gates were two dragons stood guard, nero stared at them for a little bit but refocused when dagger began to

speak "hello we would like to see the guardians" he said, one of the dragons looked at him "for what business" one of the dragons said "we have a important matter

to attend to" dagger said "no one informed us about this important matter" he said "well thats kind of because this is new matter" dagger said, the dragons looked at

each other "go get flame" one dragon said to the other, the other dragon nodded and flew up and over the wall towards the temple, after about a half hour a young

dragon opened the gate and looked at dagger then at nero with his helmet still on "who are you guys" flame said "i am dagger and this is nero we need to speak to

the guardian's" dagger said, "ok but we are going to have a guard escort you there" flames said dagger nodded and walked in and nero followed, after a few minutes

of walking they reached the temple and walked inside to a set of two large doors the guard opened the door and let us in "wait here while i get the guardians" he

said, dagger nodded and sat down on a small chair and nero joined him, after about half an hour three huge dragons walked in the room, the first one was green with

brown underbelly and wing membranes, the second was light blue with light blue underbelly and wing membranes , and the third was yellow with blue underbelly and

wing membranes, "what is your business here" the green one said,dagger looked at them "we need your help with something important" he said "and that is?" he

said dagger looked over at nero and nodded and he took off his helmet


End file.
